Le collier de l'espoir
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Quand Gon écoute la cassette laissé par son père, il fait une incroyable découverte: il a un grand frère ! Un frère répondant au nom de Sharnalk ! Mais il découvre aussi que son frère fait parti de la Brigade Fantôme. Malgré le danger, Gon est prêt à tout pour retrouver son frère et savoir la vérité ! Le retrouvera-t-il ? Et Kurapika ? Pourra-t-il renoncer à sa vengeance pour lui ?


**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Je suis encore désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans mes publications, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais tout faire pour que cela ne ce reproduise plus !**

**Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais écrire cette histoire, qui en plus est ma toute première sur Hunter X Hunter, je ne vous dis pas à quel point j'avais hâte ! Je remercie également beaucoup Yohana pour m'avoir apportée son aide !**

**Le résumé est un peu compliqué, je vais vous le réécrire du mieux que je peux: Gon a bien un grand frère et ce frère, c'est Sharnalk, l'un des membres de la Brigade Fantôme. Et un immense secret de famille plane sur lui et Gon.**

**Après, pour savoir pourquoi Sharnalk est dans la Brigade, vous le découvrirez au fil des chapitres. Mais certaines informations seront dans celui-ci par rapport à pourquoi Gon n'avait jamais sût qu'il avait un grand frère. **

**Et l'histoire commence à partir du moment où Gon écoute la cassette vidéo que Ging lui a laissé dans l'épisode 38 : "La réponse de mon père".**

**Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**( HISTOIRE 27 )**

**Le collier de l'espoir**

**Chapitre 1: Une découverte choquante**

Gon inséra la cassette vidéo dans un lecteur approprié, avec une autre cassette pour enregistrer ce qui en sortirait.

Gon était vraiment impatient, dans quelques minutes, il allait enfin savoir des choses sur Ging Freecss, son père qu'il n'a jamais connu, et peut-être même qu'il pourrait enfin le retrouver ! En ce moment, seul la certitude d'avoir enfin des informations sur Ging arrivait à faire un sort que le jeune Hunter hyperactif tienne en place, malgré son excitation débordante !

De son côté, son meilleur ami Killua était plus calme, mais même s'il restait maître de ses émotions, lui aussi était impatient de savoir ce que renfermait cette cassette, à croire que l'excitation de Gon déteignait sur lui !

Maintenant prêt à commencer, Gon appuya sur l'un des boutons pour la mettre en marche !

Il y eut d'abord quelques bruits de fond imperceptible, avant que cela ne ce calme.

_« Bonjour Gon, alors toi aussi tu es devenu Hunter ? »_

_C'est la voix de mon père..._ Gon se sentit tout retourné, pour la première fois de sa vie, il venait d'entendre la voix de Ging...il ressentit une immense joie l'envahir, mais il resta concentré, la cassette continuait toujours de tourner.

_« J'ai une question à te poser, est-ce que tu souhaiterais me rencontrer ? »_

Gon regarda avec surprise le magnétophone, cette cassette devait avoir été enregistré il y a au moins 10 ans en arrière, et Ging avait immédiatement deviné ses pensées !

_« Si c'est ce que tu veux, continue d'écouter cet enregistrement. Dans le cas contraire, appuis sur le bouton "stop". »_

Gon n'appuya sur rien.

_« Tu aimerais donc me rencontrer. Toutefois, je préfère te reposer la question: est-ce que t'ai vraiment déterminé ? T'a du remarquer que les Hunter étaient des gens égocentriques, quand ils veulent quelque chose, ils sont prêts à tout plaquer du jour au lendemain pour l'obtenir ? Si tu n'ai pas prêt à tout pour me rencontrer, inutile d'écouter la suite. J'te laisse 1 minute pour y réfléchir. »_

Killua regarda Gon avec incertitude « Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? Hum ! » le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la détermination absolu dans les yeux de son ami.

Gon regardait toujours l'appareil, mais cette fois avec un grand sourire, il avait tant attendu le moment où il pourrait rencontrer son père, maintenant qu'il était aussi proche du but, il était or de question de reculer !

Au bout d'une minute, ils purent entendre Ging soupirer de résignation _« Tu désire me connaître à ce point-là ? Et bien sache que moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir. »_

Gon et Killua regardèrent avec choc le magnétophone, QUOI ?!

_« D'ailleurs j'imagine même pas que ça puisse arriver un jour. Souviens-toi que j'ai renoncé à assumer mon rôle de père parce que je préférais servir mes seuls intérêts. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien..entre le moment où j'enregistre ce message et celui où tu l'écouteras, 10 ans au moins ce seront écoulés, beaucoup de choses auront changés d'ici là. Pourtant moi, je serais resté le même et je peux t'assurer que mes sentiments n'auront pas changés non-plus, j'aurais pas plus envie de te connaître dans 10 ans. » _assura Ging.

Cela étonna beaucoup Gon qui en resta sans voix.

_« Au moment où tu écouteras ce message, j'serrais certainement en train de faire l'idiot quelque part. Si tu tiens vraiment à me rencontrer, tu devras d'abord me retrouver, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit: en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai aucune envie de te voir. Si je sens que tu t'approches de moi, je mettrais les voiles. Cela dit, tu peux toujours essayer de m'attraper, après tout t'ai un Hunter, non ? »_

Le Nen de Gon s'activa sous l'excitation de ce dernier qui avait un grand sourire. Oui, il était Hunter et il se sentait prêt à relever le nouveau défi lancé par son père !

Killua le regarda avec un sourire « Sans vouloir manquer de respect à ton père, ça a l'air d'être un sacré numéro. » le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés s'apprêta à éteindre l'appareil.

« Attend ! » l'arrêta Gon, Killua le regarda avec surprise « Je pense que la cassette n'est pas encore finie. »

Et oui, après quelques secondes, la voix de Ging se fit réentendre.

_« Ah ! J'allais oublier ! Il y a une dernière chose qu'il faut que je te dise...c'est à propos de ta mère et...de quelqu'un d'autre...»_

Là, Gon et Killua étaient encore plus surpris, à aucun moment ils n'avaient pensés à ça.

_« Si tu veux savoir ce que je sais, écoute la suit. Sinon, arrête le magnétophone. »_

La première intention de Gon était de l'éteindre, après tout, il avait déjà sa tante Mito comme mère...mais quelque chose le retenait. Son père avait parlé de quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que cette personne était importante pour que Ging en parle...et même s'il voulait le nier, une partie de lui voulait aussi savoir ce qu'était devenue sa mère.

Les 2 jeunes garçons pouvaient entendre Ging soupirer une nouvelle fois _«...très bien...j'imagine que tu l'aurais su un jour de toute façon...» _

Le jeune Hunter regarda l'appareil avec curiosité, depuis le départ son père avait gardé une voix parfaitement calme et intransigeante du début jusqu'à la fin, mais maintenant, Gon remarqua que la voix de Ging avait changé, il semblait plus...hésitant à parler.

_« Je vais être franc: avant ta naissance, moi et ta mère avions eu un autre enfant...un autre garçon...»_

Gon se figea totalement à cette déclaration, son cœur ce mit à battre la chamade et sa respiration ce coupa, n'osant pas croire ce qu'il entendait...il avait...il avait un grand frère ? Même Killua à côté de lui était choqué !

_« J'imagine que tu as du mal à y croire...pour t'en dire plus, il s'appelle Sharnalk, vous avez exactement 5 ans d'écart...mais je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus que ça, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il avait 7 ans et toi 2 ans, ça m'étonnerait que tu te souvienne de lui, tu étais encore bien trop petit à ce moment. »_

Non, Gon avait beau essayer de se souvenir de quelqu'un, un quelconque garçon qui lui était familier, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de quiconque...comment cela se faisait qu'il ne le découvrait que maintenant ? Pourquoi tante Mito ne lui avait rien dit ?

_« Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi tu ne le découvres que maintenant ? Et bien, je vais te raconter. » _Ging sembla prendre une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer _« Quand vous étiez plus petits, ta mère et moi nous disputions beaucoup, elle en avait assez que je parte faire mes missions de Hunter ou que je fasse l'idiot à l'autre bout du monde, en la laissant seule pendant plusieurs jours avec 2 enfants en bas-âges, dont elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à s'occuper. Un jour je suis rentré après des mois d'absence, s'en était trop pour elle et nous nous sommes séparé. Elle est partie avec ton frère et t'a laissé avec moi. »_

Gon n'osa même plus respiré à cette annonce...sa mère...était partie avec son frère sans lui ?...sa mère...l'avait volontairement laissé avec son père ?...elle l'avait...

_« Je crois savoir à quoi tu penses, mais je t'arrête tout de suite, elle ne t'a jamais abandonnée ! » _Gon regarda le magnétophone avec surprise _« Ta mère t'aimait Gon, te quitter a été la chose la plus difficile à ses yeux, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Jamais elle n'aurait pu t'emmener dans l'endroit où elle allait. »_

Le jeune Hunter ne comprenait pas, quelle raison y avait-il pour qu'une mère parte avec son premier fils et laisse le plus jeune de 2 ans derrière elle ?

_« Mais bon, j'imagine que tu vas essayer de retrouver ton frère ? Mais personnellement, je te le déconseille. »_

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama Gon à voix haute, comment Ging pouvait lui dire de ne pas rechercher son frère ? C'était au contraire ce qu'il allait faire ! Il venait de découvrir qu'il avait un grand frère qui avait lui aussi grandit sans père, il ne pouvait pas faire comme-ci de rien était !

_« Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi ? J'ai moi-même fait des recherche sur ton frère quand j'ai appris la mort de ta mère. » _la gorge de Gon se serra en entendant ceci...donc sa mère...était morte...il n'eut pas le temps dit penser, que la cassette continua _« D'après ce que j'ai su, il est lui aussi devenu Hunter...et même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi, il a rejoint une organisation très particulière.»_

_Une organisation particulière ? _Gon se mit à réfléchir, clairement son père le mettait en garde, mais pourquoi ? Killua aussi y pensa, pourquoi mettait-il Gon en garde contre son propre fils ?

_« Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre comme ça, mais ton frère est un membre de la Brigade Fantôme. »_

Cette fois, Gon ne savait plus quoi en penser. Son frère était dans la Brigade Fantôme ? Cette même Brigade qui était recherché à travers le monde pour tous les meurtres et les voles qu'ils commettaient ?...cette même Brigade à avoir tuer toute la famille de Kurapika ?...aucun mot dans le monde ne serait suffisamment fort pour décrire l'état de choc dans lequel le jeune Hunter était...son frère...était un assassin...

_« Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Je ne peux rien faire de plus que de te souhaiter bonne chance. »_

Il n'y eut plus aucun bruit, cette fois, la cassette était bien terminée.

« Gon ? » Killua regarda avec inquiétude son ami, il se doutait très bien que le jeune Hunter devait être très perturbé, mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire dans ce genre de situation.

_Sharnalk... _Gon prononça ce nom dans sa tête plusieurs fois, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir sur ce fameux frère, mais ce nom...plus il le prononçait, plus il avait l'impression que ce nom lui était...familier. Mais les faits étaient là: il avait un grand frère, il faisait peut-être parti de la Brigade Fantôme, mais il restait son frère...malgré la situation, Gon ne put empêcher une boule de pur joie exploser en lui...il n'a jamais été vraiment seul.

« Il faut le retrouver...» murmura Gon.

« Quoi ? » Killua avait parfaitement compris grâce à son audition sur-développer, mais il avait besoin de le réentendre.

« Mon...mon frère. » ce nouveau mot était tellement étranger et à la fois tellement agréable à prononcer pour Gon « Il faut que je le retrouve. »

« Tu es vraiment sûr de toi, Gon ? » s'inquiéta Killua, mais de toute façon, il savait déjà la réponse.

Gon le regarda avec détermination et un sourire confiant « Oui, j'en suis sûr ! Il faut absolument que je le retrouve ! Et qui sait, il sera peut-être quelque chose sur notre père ! »

Killua se mit aussi à sourire, quand Gon avait une idée, c'était impossible de l'an défaire !

Oui, Gon était plus que tout déterminer à retrouver son père et maintenant son grand frère. Mais il y avait encore quelque chose qu'il devait savoir: s'il avait un grand frère, alors pourquoi sa tante Mito ne lui en avait pas parlé avant ?

**À suivre...**

**Alors, quelles sont vos impressions ? J'espère avoir bien décrit le caractère de Gon et Killua.**

**D'après-vous, pourquoi Sharnalk a rejoint la Brigade Fantôme ?**

**Pourquoi Mito n'a-t-elle jamais parler à Gon de son frère ?**

**À quel point cela percutera Kurapika dans sa vengeance de la Brigade ?**

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre un commentaire !**

**À plus pour un nouveau chapitre et une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
